


Weapon

by Racorea



Category: Brawlhalla (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racorea/pseuds/Racorea
Summary: Petra didn't know a monster like her would ever be loved.
Relationships: Brynn/Petra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Weapon

Ever since Brynn brought Petra from that frightening soul prison Petra used to call home, everything has been feeling different.

**A weapon. ******

Petra felt like a mere weapon; a monster being used by the Darkheart, being consumed by it.

Legends praise her for it. Praise her for her incredible strength, as if it was some sort of blessing.

Yet, Petra couldn't help but see it as a curse.

Her whole life, based around the long, painful, hellish process of being taken over by that peculiar rock looking core.

Only taught destruction from a young age, she never expected to be treated like something, or rather someone. All she ever did was hold onto the fire, even if she had to burn.

But around the Half-Valkyrie, she felt... needed. Wanted.  
Around Brynn, all of Petra's painful memories faded for a moment, and she felt something she had never felt her whole life.

Comfort.

She had no idea it'd be possible for a monster like her to feel love, and to feel loved.


End file.
